Bajo la Luna
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: :.SSO.:-:.Viñeta.: "Porque es entonces cuando Arne ve esos ojos verdes posando su mirada sobre los suyos y siente cómo penetran hasta lo más profundo de su alma, aún con la máscara puesta."


**Título:**_ Bajo la Luna._

**Pairing:**_ Dalí/Arne._

**Genre:**_ Romance._

**Rated:**_ K+ (?)_

**Palabras: **_829._

**Páginas:**_ 4._

**Summary:**_ . ñeta.: "Porque es entonces cuando Arne ve esos ojos verdes posando su mirada sobre los suyos y siente cómo penetran hasta lo más profundo de su alma, aún con la máscara puesta."_

**Disclaimer:**_ SSO y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Cronología:**_ Durante SSO la saga de Pallas._

* * *

***.-:Bajo la Luna:-.***

Arne lo sabe – ella siempre lo supo –, el camino para ser un santo de Athena no solo es largo sino también difícil, también si eres una amazona. Ser un caballero no es un jueguito de niños, a pesar de que suene redundante, puesto que la gran mayoría de ellos entraron a ese lugar siendo tan pequeños. Palestra. El mismo lugar que estaba siendo utilizado como refugio para los civiles en ese momento.

Ella no estuvo nunca en la generación del legendario Seiya de Sagitario, pero sabía – y experimentó también – el peligro al que se enfrentaban los santos, uno de ellos eran Mars y sus marcianos, o mejor dicho: Apsu, según había comentado su mejor amiga antes de marcharse a Jamir a reparar su armadura. Más sin embargo, no era por ella misma que le daba escalofríos el estado pre-mortem en que se encontraba, sino por _él_, porque _él_ estaba luchando junto con dorado para zafarse del poder que les drenaba sus cosmos.

Su simple recuerdo, y el hecho de no saber qué le había pasado, le preocupaba cada noche después de que todo regresara a la normalidad. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho bajando la mirada levemente, ella y Komachi volvieron a Palestra hace una semana con la amazona de plata Bartschius de Jirafa, la maestra de su amiga grulla, y han estado resguardando a los civiles en Palestra junto con otros caballeros de oro, plata y bronce. Y aunque se hayan encontrado a Spear y a Ichi-san, _él_ no estaba con ellos.

Suspiró revisando nuevamente la lista en sus manos, de todos los caballeros que sabía que estaban vivos después de la guerra contra Mars, él aún no se había aparecido, no había llegado y, según el punto de vista de Komachi y Miguel de Perros de Caza – amigo del difunto caballero de plata Sham de Flecha –, no iba a llegar nunca. Pero ella conocía a Corona Boreal, sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque ya lo dudaba.

Estuvo a punto de irse de la puerta de entrada de Palestra hacia su habitación, más al escuchar unos pasos a su espalda dio la vuelta encarando a la entrada ya entre cerrada, el frío viento nocturno causando que su cabello se moviera al mismo compás que el abrigo de la persona que se acercaba a Palestra en ese momento, sus pasos calmados y acompasados. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro al verle más de cerca, al ver su mirada calmada bajo la sombra que ocultaba su rostro.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada, allí estaba _él_, había vuelto después de todo,_ porque es entonces cuando Arne ve esos ojos verdes posando su mirada sobre los suyos y siente cómo penetran hasta lo más profundo de su alma, aún con la máscara puesta._ Una sonrisa leve y calmada apareció en los labios del chico al notar su presencia, ella solo sintió cómo su rostro empezaba a calentarse bajo su máscara, y al parecer su amigo español lo notó.

Cuando ambos estuvieron uno frente al otro, un largo silencio nada incómodo se formó entre los dos, el silbido del viento siendo lo único que se escuchara entre ambos, más decidió romperlo por el bien de ambos-Qué bueno que has vuelto, Corona Boreal –

Lo vio riendo con calma-Sí, es bueno volver a casa con todos vosotros, Arne –

Arne, con expresión seria, le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse-¿Algo interesante en el cami-?-Fue interrumpida por el español quien le tomó de la muñeca evitando que se fuera.

-¡No me jodas, Arne! –

Miró a su compañero sonriendo levemente tras su máscara-Dalí, suéltame por favor –

-Vale-Soltó lentamente la mano de la amazona mirándole a los ojos aún con la máscara separándole de la vista de los ojos castaños rojizos que tanto extrañaba ver, que tanto ansiaba. Corona Boreal suspiró y empezó a caminar hacia Palestra con las manos en los bolsillos, pasó de largo sin siquiera volver a dirigirle la mirada a Arne, hasta que escuchó.

-Dalí-Se detuvo de golpe sintiendo un par de brazos alrededor suyo y miró por sobre su hombro a la amazona sorprendido sin saber que decir, ella nunca se portaba de esa forma-Yo… Te extrañé –

Dalí rio dando la vuelta y, alzando la máscara de Arne con los ojos cerrados, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave e, inclusive, torpe beso que poco a poco fue correspondido volviéndose más cómodo para ambos. Para cuando se separaron, el español volvió a reír colocando la máscara en su sitio-¿Sabes tía? No te he visto el rostro nunca –

Arne frunció el seño al verle marchándose sin decir nada más, pero al darse cuenta de que se había perdido de vista y ya no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, sonrió susurrando su promesa en ese sitio, frente a la representación de Athena y bajo la luna, iluminándoles a ambas: a ella y a la estatua de su diosa-Es cierto, pero lo verás algún día –

***.-:Fin:-.***

* * *

**N/A:**_ Lo de Bartschius maestra de Komachi, me lo inventé; igualmente lo de que Dalí es de España, pero eso lo saqué por el 'Origen del nombre' en el wiki de SS -.-_

_Bueno…_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^_

_Mataneee… ^^_

**PD:**_ Si hay españoles leyendo esto… NO ME MATEN SI ME EQUIVOCO CON ALGO, HICE LO MEJOR QUE PUDE! TOT_


End file.
